No-Upgrade-Limit Engineer
The No-Upgrade-Limit Engineer is like the Engineer, just without an upgrade limit. Costs as much as the original engineer. Upgrades Sentry Gun ($450) Deploys a sentry every 3 seconds, each sentry lasts for 10 seconds. Larger service area ($300) +25% range for both attacking and deploying sentries. Longer nails ($450) Nails pop 5 bloons each, plus frozen bloons. Faster engineering ($350) Deploys sentries every 2 seconds! Double gun ($450) The engineer has 2 guns instead of one. Cleansing foam ($600) Deploys foam every second, removing camo, regrow or popping lead up to 5 times per foam. Sprockets ($750) Sentries attack twice as fast. Long life Sentries ($600) Sentries last for 15 seconds! Drill gun ($800) Engi shoots drill pieces instead of nails, dealing double damage and popping twice as much bloons. Drilling Pin ($950) Drill pieces used to stuck bloons for 3 seconds after popping it, and does not affect MOAB-Classes. Super Sentries ($1,200) Sentries attack 50% faster, last 50% longer and can pop lead. Enhanced Engineering ($2,000) * Description: "Towers inside the tower's radius gives a attack speed boost." * Details: Towers inside the Engineer Monkey's range gives a +20% attack speed boost. Deconstruction ($2,750) * Description: "Does extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortified Bloons as well as MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Drill pieces do 4x damage to Ceramics, Lead and Fortified Bloons, including MOAB-Class Bloons; and the drill pieces can pop lead bloons as well. Also applies to sentries. The base attack's nails can pin MOAB-Classes, but lasts for 1.75 seconds. Septic Rockets ($3,500) Cleansing Foam is replaced by Septic Rockets that removes bloon immunites from all kinds of bloons, and does 40 pierce and 3 damage at the radius of a 0/0/0 Bomb Shooter's bombs, and is fired every 1.5 seconds. Sentry Expert ($4,200) * Description: "Sentries deploy with different damage types based on your need." * Details: It allows the Engineer to create specific sentries that specialize at powerful effects within the tower's range. There are four types of sentry that the Engineer may produce: a Crushing Sentry (mini-Juggernaut balls (same stats as the BTD6's 4/0/0 Dart Monkey)), an Energy Sentry (red laser beams (forked lightning after the pierce cap has reached which has a same stats as the 2/0/0 Druid Monkey)), a Boom Sentry (bombs (same stats as the Bomb Shooter), similar to Shooter) and a Cold Sentry (cold snowballs (same stats as the Cryo Cannon), similar to Ice Monkey's upgrade Cryo Cannon). All sentry types despawn after 30 seconds. Bloon Trap ($4,500) * Description: "Bloon Trap captures Bloons until full. Tap to empty full trap for cash." * Details: The trap holds up to 1,350 RBE. Once full, the Bloon Trap will shake to the left and right and emit an off-white colored aura. If collected manually, the amount of RBE collected will be doubled the cash amount; if not collected within 15 seconds, it will autocollect itself for only the original cash amount as if all bloons were popped normally. Again, only one trap can be active. Overclock ($15,000) * Description: "Overclock ability: Target tower becomes super-powered for 60 seconds." * Details: Ability increases the tower's attack speed, pierce and damage by +90% to a single tower. Banana Trap ($25,000) The Bloon Trap can hold up to 6,000 RBE, and when full, it releases additional 20 bananas worth $20 per banana. Sentry Paragon ($38,500) * Description: "Creates super-powerful sentries which shoots plasma blasts and specialized sentries gets improved than ever before." * Details: The regular sentries turns into powerful purple sentries which shoot plasma doing 6 damage, 15 pierce, has the attack speed of 25 attacks/second, pops all types of bloon and explodes in a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter explosion radius doing 120 pierce and 50 damage upon despawning at 40 second-count, destroying nearby bloons. Also, specialized sentries have the stats increased (does not count on attack range and attack speed): XXXL Trap ($47,500) *Description: "Huge Bloon Traps can trap even the largest of bloons." *Details: The Bloon Trap can now hold up to 17,500 RBE. When full, it releases 40 bananas worth $50 per banana. Ultraboost ($67,500) * Description: "Overclock ability becomes ultra-powered, and can boost up to 3 towers onscreen, also, Overclocked Monkeys gain a small but permanent boost each time Overclock wears off." * Details: Duration same as Overclock ability, but the tower's attack speed, pierce and damage is increased by +130% (in total) to a single tower, and the ability can boost up to 3 towers onscreen (does not stack). It adds a permanent +10% attack speed boost to the affected Overclocked tower ,and grants 3x attack speed to the target monkey when maximized. This special attack speed bonus can stack up to 10 times. The permanent attack speed boost can stack with the regular Overclock effect. Base attack can boost towers' attack speed, pierce and damage by +50% within the tower's range. Thruster rockets ($80,000) Rockets deal 12 damage, has 160 pierce at the radius of a 3/0/0 bomb shooter. Also removes every property including removing the Fortified property from everything weaker than a BAD. Also deals 60 damage to MOAB class. Sentry Armageddon ($160,000) Paragon sentries are replaced with armageddon sentries, shooting missiles dealing 8 damage, has 400 pierce and a blast radius twice the size of a 0/0/0 bomb shooter's explosion. Fires at a Super monkey's pace. Bonus: After a while it explodes dealing 400 damage and 1,600 pierce and the radius of a 5/0/0 bomb shooter. Luxurious Trap ($480,000) The trap holds up to 62,500 RBE, plus an explosion dealing 1,000 damage to 4,000 bloons at the size of The Biggest One, each trap gives triple the cash manually, or double the cash automatically. Bonus: Bananas are replaced with crates, they are worth 10x as much. Bonus: Explosions can now happen manually. Hyperpower ($600,000) Hyperpower ability: Replaces Ultraboost for +200% attack speed on two towers and a +500% attack speed on one more tower, that tower gains a bonus permanent +50% attack speed boost at the end. The boost stacks up to 5 times per tower. Both abillities stack. Triple traps ($960,000) Deploys 3 traps at once. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers